The problem of how to protect expensive golf club heads during the rigors of play has been around since the earliest days of golf. Especially since the utilization of high density wood and wood laminate golf club heads became common, the problem of how to maintain the beauty and technical performance of these golf clubs has been of great concern to golfers. More recently, exotic composite polymeric materials and especially metal and metal alloys have been used to make golf club heads and shafts. Despite changes in composition, the problem has remained the same. To prevent denting, scratching, or chipping of the golf club head(s), the golf club heads and shafts must be protected from colliding or hitting against each other in the golf bag while being transported and used during play.
One approach has been to use golf club head covers or golf club head protectors. One variety of such head covers slips over the individual golf club heads and prevents the clubs from contacting each other while the clubs are being carried between golf shots and when the clubs are being removed from or returned to the golf club bag. During play, the individual club head protector is removed when a particular club is to be used. After the shot is taken, the cover is replaced on the golf club head after the club is replaced in the golf bag. For maximum protection of the club heads, utilization of the head covers should be continuous. To assure continuity, however, the golfer must find it reasonably convenient to remove, store, and replace the head covers throughout round play. The head covers must meet these constraints whether the golf bag is carried manually or transported on a pull cart or a riding cart.
The problem is that head covers, while used by nearly all golfers, are considered by most to be a frustrating, necessary evil. When removed from the club heads, the covers are generally loose, separate entities which require special handling by the golfer before the golf shot can be taken. Typically, the head cover is laid on the bag, on the ground, on the bench, or on the golf cart. As a result, head covers are frequently lost or misplaced. Concern about this kind of loss of golf club head covers tends to detract from the strategy and enjoyment of play.
While various solutions have been offered, the problem of how to prevent, conveniently and inexpensively, the loss or misplacement of golf club head covers throughout a round of play remains largely unsolved.